dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Volcano/Object
The Volcano is a naturally occurring object which can be found in the Deep Ocean Biome. It can be climbed to access the area near the mouth of the Volcano. It also acts as a light source regardless of the season. The Volcano is usually found at one of the edges of the map. When the Volcano is approached, the camera zooms out until the player can see it as a whole. Eruptions Soon after the flooded areas have dried up completely in Dry Season, the Volcano will start to erupt. Tremors occur three times before each eruption, giving slightly more than half of a day to prepare. When the volcano erupts, Dragoon Eggs rain down from the sky, each briefly showing a shadow where it will land, and targeting areas within and slightly beyond the player's view. Dragoon Eggs deal 300 damage on direct hits to the player character and any Mobs struck. When falling on land, Dragoon Eggs destroy most structures and set things on fire, and sometimes leave behind Lava Pools. The Pools are a source of light and heat and will disappear less than half of a day later, leaving Rocks, Charcoal, Flint, and Ashes behind. When falling into the Ocean, Eggs create Big Waves that damage the player's Boat. As the volcano is erupting, the player's view is partially obscured with ash clouds that persist for some time after the eruption ends. During eruptions, birds stop spawning. During each eruption, a few Dragoon Eggs remain intact enough to hatch approximately less than half a day later. During the hatching process, the Egg will make cracking noises as well as shake and jump. Eruptions last about 30 seconds, with 1.5 days between each eruption. However, during the last days of the season, eruption frequency and duration massively increases. Trivia * The Wilbur Vs. the Volcano update added the ability to climb on to the Volcano. * While the Volcano is in view, and the camera has zoomed out, the player cannot rotate the camera. * Spawning a Volcano with the Console will not create a new place but a new entrance to the already existing Volcano's inside. The camera will not zoom out when approaching a player spawned Volcano until the game is reloaded. Bugs * Removing the Volcano via the Console will cause player to be locked in zoom out, until they exit the game world. This will also not remove eruptions and spawning burning rocks. * If the Volcano is in view as an eruption period ends, it may continue the eruption animation without spewing any missiles. Gallery Volcano_Ingame.png|Volcano seen ingame, during Mild Season. 2016-01-21_00001.jpg|An erupting volcano, during Dry Season. Out of Dry Season Volcano on Map.png|The Volcano's icon on the map outside of Dry Season. Dry Season Volcano on Map .png|The Volcano's icon on the map during Dry Season. Trailer SW Volcano Eruption.png|The Volcano erupting, as seen in the Shipwrecked trailer. SW Update Wilbur Vs TheVolcano.png|Volcano as seen in the poster for the Wilbur Vs. The Volcano update. DSSW early access.png|Volcano on the official Shipwrecked promo art. Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Periodic Threat Category:Indestructible Object Category:Non-Flammable Category:Fire Starter Category:Structures Category:Ocean Category:Light Sources